The Missing Gods
by storycat12
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia were kicked out of Camp due to a fake letter. They are turned into gods along with Percy's little sister. Their friends the ones that actually believed in them were turned into immortals. They were rewarded for believing in the four and searching for them. Full Summary inside! Review and tell me if I should continue this! Rated T just because!
1. The Missing Gods are Found

**Okay, I should probably be updating my other stories. But I have this one stuck in my head and I can't get it out! So the others are on hold for a little while, okay?**

**Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were kicked out of Camp due to a fake note. The gods found out and turned the four into gods, along with Percy's long lost younger sister, Hailey. There were a few demigods who believed in the four, however. Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Travis, Connor, Katie, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, and Chris were granted immortality to help train demigods. It was given to them as a reward for believing in the four and for searching for them. One bad thing that happened after the five were turned to gods: they disappeared. **

**3****rd**** Person **(100 years after the whole incident occurred)

It was the winter solstice and as usual, the gods were having a meeting. All of the twelve immortals were there along with all of the fourteen gods, plus Grover. He had basically taken Pan's spot so long ago.

"Lord Zeus, we still have found no sign of them. You claim to have turned them to gods; where are they then?" Piper asked. He sighed.

"I'm afraid I have no clue. You still haven't found them? Not one sign?" Zeus asked hopefully. He wanted to see his daughter again. It had been a whole century since she had disappeared. That's a long time to go without seeing her.

Hazel sighed. "I'm afraid not, my lord. Perhaps they'll come to us soon?"

"I doubt it. They haven't come in the past hundred years! Where could they be?" Apollo cried, throwing his hands in the air. He missed them very much, particularly Thalia. She had left the Hunters for him and when she had been turned into a goddess, they had both been thrilled. Then she disappeared. He hadn't stopped looking for her, though. He would never stop until he found her.

The gods and immortals sighed and tried to figure out this puzzling puzzle. Suddenly, a young girl walked through the huge doors to the throne room.

"Hello! Miss us?" she asked as four others walked in behind her. One more girl walked in behind them, but it was clear she was just a nymph.

"My Lady, I have news! Cato and Cora's baby girl was born, Seya left to find Cene, and Terra found some new demigods. Plus, the people of Meto have been complaining because of the large monster attacks." The goddess sighed.

"Tell Cato and Cora congratulations for me, tell Terra to take them to Meto immediately, and I'll deal with the attacks when I get back. As for Seya, I knew she would. I'll deal with her later. Oh and Ellie? Take a break, will you? It kills me when you work yourself so much." The nymph thanked her and raced out of the throne room after bowing to the Olympians.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Hailey? What- How?" Poseidon stuttered. They laughed. Zeus frowned.

"Where have you five been? We have been looking everywhere for you five!" Percy smiled.

"We've been in Alaska, helping out all of those who need help. Hailey here, created a new place for demigods. It's more of a city rather than a camp. Thalia and Nico split up and find demigods, while Annabeth and I train the people of Meto. Needless to say, we've been very busy." Everyone was shocked.

"You- you've been training demigods in Alaska?" Hazel asked, startled.

"Yup," Thalia said cheerfully. She looked the same as she was long ago. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple blouse, her silver bracelet, and black hunting boots. She had her bow and arrows thrown over her shoulder, and she had knives tucked into her belt.

"We figured if Alaska was the land beyond the gods, any demigod there would be in trouble. So we moved out there and worked to help out," Annabeth explained. She too hadn't changed. She had the same intelligent, sparkling gray eyes and princess curls. She wore a purple blouse and black slacks. Her shoes were comfortable, like the rest of her get-up.

"It's a wonderful idea," Athena admitted. "I mean, no demigod was safe there and with five gods there now, they're perfectly safe." The gods muttered their agreement.

"What I'd like to know is who the nymph was." Artemis tilted her head towards where the nymph had run. Hailey smiled widely. All the missing goddesses had decided to wear purple blouses and black pants, apparently. Hailey wore exactly that along with a bracelet with three seashells on it. One was green, one was blue, and one was black, resembling each of the Big Three's domains.

"That's my assistant, Ellie. She's wonderful, isn't she?" Artemis smiled and nodded.

"So, why don't you five introduce yourselves with your titles to your friends here," Poseidon suggested. They nodded and Percy stepped forward.

"Percy Jackson, King of Demigods, god of water and the North."

"Annabeth Chase-Jackson, Queen of Demigods, goddess of architecture and the South."

"Thalia Grace, goddess of electricity, the West and southwest."

"Nico di Angelo, King of Ghosts, god of darkness and the East."

"Hailey Jackson-di Angelo, Queen of Meto, goddess of children and the southeast."

Aphrodite squealed. "So Hailey and Annabeth are married?" The said two rolled their eyes and nodded.

Zeus interrupted Aphrodite before she said anymore. "Perhaps we should end this meeting and just catch up on everything?" Everyone agreed.

Apollo walked over to Thalia, who smiled at him. The two walked over to somewhere more private.

"Please tell me you haven't decided to become a maiden goddess?" Apollo pleaded, smiling at his love. She smiled brightly back and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Good." With that, he kissed her.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque-Zhang. I guess we're sister-in-laws now," Hazel said smirking at Nico and Hailey. Hailey laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, Hazel. I'm Hailey, as you already heard in the throne room." Suddenly, Ellie sprinted into the room. Hailey frowned.

"What's wrong, Ellie?"

"Bad news. Bad, bad news. There was a huge attack on Meto. Many died, and others were severely injured." Ellie was panicking, wringing her hands out.

"Oh gods." Hailey went into commander mode. "Nico, Annabeth, Percy, we need to get to Meto. Someone, anyone, where is Thalia?"

"Here!" Thalia called, running in with Apollo. Hailey nodded.

"Good. Meto underwent an attack. We need to get there and help them. Apollo, you're the god of medicine, correct?" He nodded. "Please, come with us. We need you there." He nodded again and they all flashed out.

The first thing the six saw was ruins. Apollo could tell that the city had been beautiful before. There was water just ahead, and the buildings were beautiful Greco-Roman style homes and temples. There were training fields and Pegasus stables. But all of that was in ruins.

Teenagers, adults, and children ran around, carrying the dead and wounded to medics. People were screaming and crying, watching loved ones die. Apollo flitted around, healing people one at a time. Nico did his best with the dead, and Thalia directed the wounded towards Apollo so that it would be slightly easier on him. Hailey and Percy were using water to heal people (when they became gods, their water powers improved and they could now heal anyone with water), and Annabeth was doing her best at keeping any stray monsters away.

It took forever, but they finally managed to heal all of the wounded and get the dead in their shrouds. All of the monsters were gone. The other gods had come to help shortly after the six had arrived and were surprised by how well they took care of everything. Now all of the gods were up on Olympus with the immortals. Hailey had left triple defenses on the city this time. Leya and Rory were left in charge due to the fact that they were part of the few that were uninjured. Ellie was watching over the city.

It also turned out that the two married couples each had a child. They were growing up slower than gods and mortals, so the two were only about three or four. Percy and Annabeth's daughter, Minerva Chase-Jackson or Minnie, looked to be about four. Hailey and Nico's daughter, Keya Jackson-di Angelo, looked to be about three. Both of them had curly black hair and round faces. Keya's eyes were a very dark greenish color and Minnie's eyes were a greenish-gray that perfectly mixed Percy and Annabeth.

Aphrodite was taking care of the two at the moment, while going on and on about how cute they were. Poseidon and Hades were talking to Hailey, Hazel, and Nico, Athena was talking to Percy and Annabeth, and Zeus was talking to Thalia, Apollo, and Artemis. The remaining immortals were talking to the remaining gods and amongst themselves. Everyone was happy that the five missing gods and goddesses were finally home.

**Review people and tell me if I should continue this story. Please tell me what you think!**

**All you have to do is press the little blue button right there.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. The Next Day

**Wow. I never expected to actually get reviews just after my story showed up! Thanks guys! I decided to write another chapter and continue this. If you have any suggestions for this story, then please PM or put them in a review.**

**3****rd**** person **

Hailey was standing out, looking down at New York. The wind was blowing her black slacks everywhere. With her black Greek sandals, black slacks and black shirt, she didn't look like true goddess, but definitely pretty enough to be one. She had always been a very beautiful girl; most demigods were. When you're related to gods, you tend to be kind of beautiful and handsome. She had sea green eyes and long, curly black hair. Keya actually looked a lot like her, except her skin tone was olive like Nico's and her eyes were darker. Still, Keya looked like a mini Hailey.

One thing that Hailey had always hated about being a god was that the people she loved and were mortal were long dead. Like her mother and Paul and their daughter, Lilia. Paul and her mother died about seventy years ago and Lilia died about thirty years ago. There were still Lilia's children and grandchildren, but it wasn't the same as seeing her mother and Lilia and Paul.

Nico walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes and leaning back. Then again, she could spend forever in her husband's arms. Plus, her daughter would always be her little girl. So far, Keya was aging slowly. For that, Hailey would be forever thankful. Sure, she had to spend a lot more time in the terrible twos, but they were worth it.

"Hi Mommy!" Speaking of Keya, Hailey thought wryly. The little girl ran up to her mother and hugged her legs. Hailey laughed and picked her up. She turned around and smiled up at Nico, who smiled back. They, like Percy and Annabeth, were best friends for years before they finally got together. They had become friends when they were ten, and didn't start dating until they were fifteen. By then, it was obvious they were in love. They became gods at sixteen and usually took on the age of a sixteen or seventeen year old. Right now, however, they were fifteen again, thinking about when they finally admitted that they were in love.

"Aw, how cute!" Thalia and Apollo walked in grinning at the family of three and holding hands.

"Shut up, Thals. By the way, I see you two got back together," Hailey teased. They blushed but continued smiling. Hailey and Thalia were best friends and that probably was a good thing since they lived together for an entire century. Nico had really gotten to be good friends with Thalia and really didn't mind the fact that she stole his wife every once in a while. Okay, maybe he did. A little. Okay, maybe a little more. Fine, he did mind, especially when they left him alone with a newborn to take care of.

"Yup. I guess I'm not alone anymore." They all laughed, except for Keya, who wasn't listening. She was playing with her mother's hair and watching people go around in New York.

"Momma, can we go down there?" she asked innocently. Hailey's smile faded slightly. She wasn't sure she could go down there and see all that's changed. Plus, everything down there reminded her of her dead family. Nico took her hand and she looked at him. He nodded slightly and she sighed.

"Alright honey, we'll take you down tomorrow. Right now, you need to go to bed!" Keya pouted but her parents just laughed and carried her off to their room after waving at Thalia and Apollo.

Percy and Annabeth were watching New York from their window. They were going through the same thing as Hailey, only worse. Rachel was probably long dead now and there was probably a new Oracle at Camp at this moment.

"Momma, Daddy, what's wrong?" Minnie asked, her gray eye wondering. Annabeth sighed.

"Sweetie, we used to have friends down there. But they probably already died by now, and now we're sad." Minnie nodded, looking down at her lap. She understood what her mother was saying. She had seen her friends from Meto grow up and die all the time. She had always wondered why she didn't grow up with them and die with them. One of her friends, Arianne, explained it to her before dying a week later. It was a sad thing, death. In a way, Minnie was glad she wouldn't have to deal with it. But, she was also upset too. She would never be with her friends again. She was immortal and would never get to go to Elysium and see all of her friends. That kind of upset her.

Percy sighed. "Look sweetie, it's alright. Why don't you just go to sleep, okay?" Minnie nodded, not wanting to think of it anymore. She may only be equivalent to a four year old, but she was pretty smart. She was the granddaughter of Athena, of course.

Thalia could tell there was something wrong with her friends. They seemed upset. Of course, she understood that they would miss all of their friends that weren't made immortal. But, they knew that before they took up immortality. And, why haven't they been upset for the past few years?

It may be because they were busy in Alaska. Now they were back home in New York, and lots of the people they knew here were dead.

"Thals? Are you alright?" Apollo asked worriedly. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Apollo. Don't be so worried. I'm just thinking about how Hailey, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are all upset about being back." He nodded.

"That makes sense. Poor kids." Thalia rolled her eyes at him. He laughed and pulled her into their room.

Athena was sitting in her room, thinking as usual. There was something slightly off about the five. They seemed… saddened. She could understand, of course. They miss their family. Since they're gods, they'll never see them again. At least, they could be with their friends. The immortals were actually made because the Olympians figured the five would want to be with their friends. Plus, they deserved it. It was only fair.

Poseidon was thrilled to finally see his two children. He was also thrilled that he now had grandchildren. When he saw Minnie and Keya, he fell in love with them. They were definitely his dream grandchildren.

He planned to catch up with his children and their families soon. He knew that the immortals would want to also, so he'll need to make plans with them as soon as possible.

Aphrodite was having a field day. Apollo and Thalia were reunited; she found out that Nico and Hailey were married, along with Percy and Annabeth. Two of her favorite couples had children, and Apollo hadn't had one child in over a century. It was so sweet how he had just waited for Thalia all this time!

She couldn't wait until Apollo and Thalia had their children. She just knew she would squeal when she saw that!

Hera was smiling, still sitting in her throne. She had seen the love and loyalty between the three couples. Apollo hadn't ever cheated on Thalia. His cabin had been empty for a century except for his children's children and grandchildren. It was sweet and she wished her husband was more like that.

She saw the loyalty in Percy, too. He acted as a wonderful parent and husband to Minnie and Annabeth. She found it sweet and endearing. For once, there were some gods who actually loved their wives. She also found it sweet that they had named their daughter after Annabeth's mother in Roman form. Annabeth and Percy were as in love now as they were when they started dating.

Hailey and Nico were the youngest and probably the most in love. When they showed up, they were in the form of seventeen year olds and when they left they were fifteen. If she remembered correctly, they had started dating at that age. Their daughter, Keya, seemed to be happiest when she was with her parents, as most kids are. She seemed slightly uncomfortable around the other gods and goddesses, except Hades and Poseidon, her grandfathers. She was like her parents, closed off and guarded. Neither of them were people persons, so it made sense that their daughter wouldn't be one either.

Hera was happy that there were some married couples that actually acted like one. Aphrodite never really paid much attention to Hephaestus, Zeus was always cheating on her, and Persephone didn't really act like she liked Hades much. Poseidon clearly loved Amphitrite, but he wasn't exactly faithful to her. So the three couples were the first gods and goddesses that actually acted like they were a couple and stayed faithful to their spouse.

**Next Day**

Hazel woke up and jumped out of bed, waking up her husband in the process. She was excited to see her sister-in-law and brother and niece.

"Whoa, Haze. Someone's excited," Frank laughed, sitting up. She stuck her tongue out at him and quickly went to get dressed. She ran into the dining hall and saw Hailey sitting at the table with her daughter.

"Hello!" Hazel chirped happily. Hailey looked up and chuckled.

"Hello to you too, Hazel. It's nice to see you're actually a morning person, unlike your brother, who is still in bed." Hazel laughed as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he never was much of a morning person, was he? Let me guess, if he doesn't get up, you'll pour cold water on him."

Hailey winked. "You know it." The two girls laughed. Keya yawned and rubbed her eyes with her fists, looking sleepily at Hazel.

"Mornin' Auntie Ha-zel. Momma, I tired," Keya complained after waving at Hazel. Hailey just rolled her eyes at her.

"Keya, you are not going to turn out like your daddy. I don't want my daughter to be lazy. So sit up here and eat your Cheerios!" Keya giggled at her mother's impatient tone. She sat on Hailey's lap and started eating her dry Cheerios with her hand. Nico walked in at that moment, his hair a mess, and sat down next to his wife. He waved sleepily at Hazel and kissed the top of Hailey's head.

Hazel smiled. "I see you decided to get up this morning." He shrugged.

"I didn't feel like getting drenched this morning." She laughed and Frank came in, fully dressed.

"Hello, my strange dysfunctional family!" he said cheerfully. The three stared at him weirdly. "What?" They just shook their heads, laughing.

Everyone else slowly made their way into the room, Percy, Annabeth, and Minnie being the first ones in.

"Momma, Daddy, we going to New York, right?" Keya asked, looking up at her parents. The two exchanged glances and nodded.

"Yeah sweetie, we are. Anyone want to join us?" Hailey asked, looking around. Percy, Annabeth, Minnie, Poseidon, Hades, and Athena decided to go with them.

"Let's go!" Nico said, getting up and flashing out with Keya. The others rolled their eyes and flashed out too.

**So that's it! I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow or, at the latest, Wednesday. I tried to make the chapters a bit longer; I just couldn't think of how I could continue this without it going on to twenty pages or something! Thank you guys so much for reading my story and please review!**


	3. Day with the Grandparents

**Alright, I've been told I should've done a flashback in the last chapter, but I will probably do that later on. And, if this story turns out good, I plan on a prequel about what happened when they got kicked out and what happened during the last century. So yeah, I promise I will do a flashback about what happened when they got kicked out soon.**

**As for when chapters get updated, I might do them once or twice a week. This story won't be very long because, let's face it, I'm not very good at extremely long stories. It'll probably be about ten chapters, maybe fifteen at the most. Thanks everyone for reading my story and keep reading and reviewing! **

**Hailey P.O.V. (First time!)**

When Poseidon, Athena, and Hades decided to come with Percy, Annabeth, Minnie, Nico, Keya, and I, I knew they just wanted to have some family time. I was glad because Keya and Minnie had never met their grandparents, at least not their godly ones. They met Mom, Paul, Annabeth's father, and Annabeth's stepmother, but never their godly grandparents. One thing's for sure, was that that day wouldn't be boring.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked, trying to keep my voice upbeat for Keya and Minnie.

"The Statue of Liberty, or Camp, or ─" Minnie was interrupted by Keya laughing. We looked at her. Well, we adults did, Minnie glared at her and folded her arms.

"We saw pict-ures before, so why?" Minnie's eyes widened and she was about to go on and on like Annabeth would when Keya waved her hand quickly.

"No, no! No lecture! Just go!" she cried. Everyone but Annabeth and Athena laughed, while the two mothers just narrowed their eyes at the three year old.

I picked up Keya and put her on my hip. "Sweetie, be nice. Now, if that's such a bad idea, why don't you tell us where you want to go?" She shrunk slightly.

"I-I….. Don't know…" she said sheepishly. Nico rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. She grinned at him.

Annabeth stepped forward. "How about we go to the Statue of Liberty later and just tour the city for now? I've never actually toured the entire city, so it should be fun." We shrugged and followed her. Everything was the same, except for a few new electronics. There were new styles, but it wasn't like we really stuck out. Everyone was dressed differently, so it didn't matter. We looked like a bunch of tourists.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything Annabeth and Athena were saying. I was incredibly bored, and my ADHD didn't really help. I kept tapping on my legs, messing with my shirts, playing with my fingers, etc. I could tell Nico and Keya were just as bored. Keya kept fidgeting and making uncomfortable sounds. Nico was doing the same as me. Right beside us, Hades was looking around, as if to find a way to get out of this. Poseidon and Percy seemed to be listening somewhat, and Minnie was hanging on to every word they said.

"Want to get out of here, guys?" Nico whispered to Hades, Keya, and I. We nodded and he caught the eye of Percy. He nodded away from here, and Percy made a slight wave that said, "Go for it."

We walked far from them and only Poseidon noticed. He just grinned and mouthed that we were lucky. I turned and sighed in relief.

"Finally, I thought my brain was going to explode from all of those historical facts and boredom. Next time we go somewhere, we don't go with those two," I said, raising my eyebrows at them. They nodded.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Hades asked. I shrugged and looked around. Amazingly, my arms were actually getting tired from holding Keya. Nico seemed to realize this and took her from me. I smiled in gratitude and stretched my arms. All around us, people were walking around and talking. What I really wanted to do, was get away from all of this noise.

"How about we go somewhere silent? This noise is getting on my nerves," Hades complained. I nodded in agreement. Keya looked at me and tilted her head.

"What about there, Momma?" She pointed to an area of the park that led deeper away somewhere else. A grin spread across our faces.

"Good idea, Keys! Why didn't I think of that?" I led them to the little opening and we walked until everything was silent. I sat down on the nearest rock and Keya squirmed out of Nico's grasp before sitting on my lap. He raised his eyebrows at his daughter but rolled his eyes and sat next to me. Hades sat across from us.

"So…." We looked at each other awkwardly. Keya sighed.

"Who you really?" she asked Hades. He smiled at her. "You look like Daddy. Why?"

"I'm your grandfather, Hades. The reason why I look like your daddy is because I'm his daddy." She frowned and then shrugged.

"Okay, Grandpa. What you usually do?"

"Well, I'm the lord of the Underworld, so I usually just make sure all of the dead get where they're supposed to go." She looked curious.

"You talk to dead people?" He nodded. "Cool! I wanna talk to dead people! Can you do that, Daddy?" She looked at Nico with wide eyes. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing? Do you seriously doubt my skills?" She giggled and nodded. He pulled her onto his lap and tickled her.

"Ah, stop! Stop, Daddy, stop!" she squealed. Hades looked amused, while I just smirked.

"Say you're sorry for doubting me!" Nico said, grinning. She shook her head and squealed loudly.

"Fine, Daddy! Sorry! Sorry!" she shrieked. I tilted my head back and laughed. He raised his eyebrows at me and leaned down to say something in Keya's ear. She grinned and crawled onto my lap. She started tickling me and I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"What ─ what are you doing? Stop that, Keya, this instant!" She shook her head and beamed at me. Nico put his hands on either side of me and tickled my sides. I couldn't stop the giggles and laughs that escaped my mouth.

"Stop that, Nico! Stop it!" He stopped and pulled me and Keya closer. Hades was laughing at us. I pouted.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked and he grinned.

"You are an amusing family. Although, I think Aphrodite is having a field day with all of your love." We nodded. It was kind of true.

Hades sighed. "I did find something out, other than the fact that you guys are a very loving family. I like you, Hailey and Keya. You better not let these two go, son," he warned. Nico smiled lightly and kissed the top of our heads.

"Wasn't planning on it." I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness.

"So, Uncle Hades, what do you want to do?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He shrugged. We sat in silence until voices started heading our way.

"I wonder what's over here," a familiar voice said. Percy stepped through the opening and raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you guys were going to do something useful. This is not useful."

"Yes, it is. It's quiet!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Very mature, Hailey." I grinned.

"I know, right?" Annabeth and Athena stared at us.

"When did you guys leave?" Annabeth asked.

"We left awhile ago, Annie. How did you not notice?" I asked.

"Don't call me Annie!" I just shrugged. She continued to glare at me, clearly waiting for an apology. I just turned to the others.

"If we're all done with touring, we should probably head back to Olympus." Hades shrugged and got up. Keya jumped up and ran towards him. She held her hands up and looked at him pleadingly. He sighed and picked the little girl up. She grinned at us from in his arms. Annabeth stopped glaring and smiled slightly.

"I see Keya really got to know one of her grandparents." Keya nodded quickly.

"Yeah, Grandpa talks to dead people! I wanna talk to dead people!" Nico rolled his eyes and we both got up.

"Keys, why do you want to talk to dead people?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's cool." I just laughed and we flashed to Olympus.

Once we were up there, we noticed Apollo, Thalia, and Artemis talking. They didn't notice us, so Minnie snuck up behind them.

"Boo!" she hollered. They jumped and looked at her surprised. She beamed at them, before skipping back.

"Annie, Perce, that girl is crazy," Thalia observed.

"My daughter is not crazy! And, don't call me Annie!" Annabeth cried, looking incredibly frustrated. Thalia blinked.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood. What happened?" Annabeth shrugged, sitting down.

"We were ditched by those four, there was absolutely nothing to do, it was crowded, and it was extremely noisy. In other words, while we were there, it sucked. Everything's changed since we were here, Thals. You should see New York now." Thalia sighed.

"I know, Annabeth, I know. I saw it from up here. There was a reason I didn't go with you. I really didn't want to see how much everything's changed." All of the original gods looked thoughtful.

"How many of your friends died?" Hades asked. We shrugged.

"Well, there was Rachel, Sophie, and Carter. There were also our parents and Lilia, Bobby, and Mathew," Annabeth listed. Hades nodded and the original gods smiled.

"Rachel is the permanent Oracle," Apollo said, smiling.

"Sophie joined the Hunters," Artemis noted.

"Carter is immortal due to the fact that he believed in Hailey," Athena informed.

"Your parents are in a special, new section of the Underworld that is where the parents and friends of the immortals and you guys can see you whenever you want," Hades finished. Our eyes were wide in astonishment.

"You can't be serious," I breathed. "All of the people who died, we can still see?" Hades nodded.

"When can we see them?" Percy asked. Hades shrugged.

"Anytime you want, Nico can probably find it." Nico nodded.

"I could definitely try. By the way, is Bianca….?" Hades nodded, smiling at his son. Nico looked relieved.

"We should go tomorrow to see them. That way we can rest and get ready for tomorrow," Annabeth suggested. We shrugged and headed to our rooms. I was pretty exhausted. Even though it seemed like we hadn't done anything, we did walk quite a bit. Even gods get tired, so it was pretty draining.

Hades went with us since he was still holding Keya. He looked incredibly thoughtful. When we were safely in our rooms, he decided to finally say something.

"Would you guys like me to take you to see your friends and family right now?" Nico looked at me and I sighed and nodded. I could see how much he wanted to go. It wouldn't be fair if I told him no, we should wait until tomorrow. For some reason though, he frowned.

"Are you alright Hails?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, just a little tired, though. I'll be fine," I reassured him. Hades looked kind of worried also, but shrugged it off and took our hands. He shadow travelled us to an area in the Underworld. People were talking and laughing. The first people to notice us were an Italian woman who looked kind of like Nico, and a younger girl wearing a Hunter's outfit. They smiled lightly and walked over. The girl hugged Nico tightly.

"Nico, it's nice to finally see you again! We heard you were a god now," she laughed. I stood on the outside and took Keya from Hades.

"Oh by the way, this is our mother, Maria di Angelo," the girl introduced the woman. Mrs. Di Angelo smiled at her son and hugged him and then Hades. Her eyes scanned the area around her until they made contact with mine. Her face broke into a grin.

"Hello, sweetheart, who are you?" she asked kindly. I stepped forward.

"I'm Hailey, and this is Keya. It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Di Angelo." I smiled at her, but Keya just tilted her head. She turned and whispered something in my ear, but I couldn't hear her. I leaned closer towards her, and she sighed and repeated it.

"Momma, she looks like Daddy." I smiled.

"Sweetie, that's because she's your grandma. She's your Daddy's mommy," I whispered back. Mrs. Di Angelo frowned as she looked at us.

"I'm sorry, dear, what was that?" she asked, looking at Keya. Keya shifted slightly, uncomfortable.

"I was telling Momma that you look like Daddy. So are you my other grandma?" she asked, intelligently. Mrs. Di Angelo shrugged.

"Am I? Nico, how about you tell us?" Nico looked at Keya, who reached for him, looking a little upset. He took her and she hid her face in his chest.

"Yes, Keys, this is your other grandma. Grandma should be here, though, so don't worry." She nodded into his chest.

"Grandma is right here," said a very familiar voice. I turned to see my mother and Paul standing there, smiling. I came up to them and hugged them tightly. My mom hugged me back just as tightly.

"Oh sweetie, it's so good to see you again! We were starting to worry that we never will. I really didn't want another repeat of what happened when you were six." My smile faded and I looked down. It truly wasn't my fault. Someone kidnapped me. I couldn't remember anything after being kidnapped by unseen people when I was six, to climbing out of the Lethe when I was nine. There still was those three years of my childhood missing because I never did get them back. They were gone forever.

My mom seemed to realize how much I was still upset about it because she hugged me again. "I'm sorry, Hailey. I wasn't thinking. I'm just so glad to have you back!" I shrugged it off nonchalantly and smiled at her.

Bianca seemed to realize she never introduced herself to me because she walked up to me and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bianca di Angelo. And you are?" I shook her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want my full name or just my first name?"

"Your full name would be nice."

"Fine, I'm Hailey Sofia Jackson-di Angelo, and this is my daughter Keya Maria Sofia di Angelo." She blinked.

"You guys have long names." I shrugged.

"Yeah well, the longer the better, right?" She laughed.

"I don't think that's an actual expression. In fact, I'm pretty close to being positive that that isn't a real expression." I threw my hands in the air.

"What, so I can't make up expressions now? It's a free country! Well…. At least, I think it is… Is it?" I asked Hades, who looked incredibly amused.

"Yes, Hailey, it is. But, that isn't an expression, so please don't say it." I sighed, but nodded anyways and stifled a yawn. Man, I was really tired. Nico noticed and put his arm around me.

"Uh, guys? I think we should leave. Both Hails and Keys are tired, so we should probably get them to bed." I pouted at the fact that he made me sound like a child but he just smirked. They laughed and gave us final hugs. Nico put his arm around my waist and shadow travelled us back to our room. Hades stayed in the Underworld.

I walked over to our bed, and flopped down on my stomach. I was so tired. Keya crawled up to me and snuggled next to me, even though she technically had her own bed. I didn't mind; I just wrapped my arms around her and curled up, ready to sleep. The last thing I remembered was Nico putting his arms around us. My last thought before slipping into darkness was, "We really are a family."

**That's it for now. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in all of my stories! So this definitely deserves a review! Pretty please? Review! And for those of you who did review, thanks and keep reading and reviewing!**

**By the way, this chapter was by far the sweetest one in the story. Next chapter will be about Annabeth and Percy most likely.**


End file.
